What Went Wrong
by it's easier to breathe
Summary: What exactly happened to Bellatrix Black? What made her turn from a girl to a coldblooded murderer? Watch Narcissa uncover the secrets of her sister from a little book I'd like to call a diary. hiatus forever
1. Birthday Party

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one from Harry Potter. (I own my characters though…)

Erm… I was bored. This is also written about a Death Eater… I'm very interested in what happened to them, and why they became what they became. Anyways…

Read and have fun!

* * *

Narcissa felt ignored, not to mention bored. Lucius was away at some "important meeting," and Draco was away at school, namely, Hogwarts. Having nothing better to do, she decided to search through the attic for things to throw away. Recently, the attic had become very cluttered.

Walking up the stairs, she sighed. _When was the last time everyone was home and happy?_ She thought bitterly. It was all because of Voldemort. He had torn her family into pieces. He had been the root of all her fears since her childhood. _Bella… Andy… my sisters, I wonder where you are now?_ Then, she snapped out of her thoughts. There was no use in moping around and thinking "What if…" it was too late for that now.

When she finally reached the attic, she gawked at the sight before her. The attic was in complete disarray! How on earth was she going to clean everything before Lucius came home? He would definitely be most displeased when he returned home from an exhausting (both mentally and physically) trip to find his wife covered in soot and grime. Narcissa waved away her thoughts. She would deal with him later.

Spotting a small unfamiliar chest, she decided to start with the items in the trunk. _I'll start with something small and simple, then I'll work my way up._ Satisfied with her plan, she kneeled down and began her task.

Upon opening the container, a huge puff of dust flew out. She coughed and spluttered. She waved her hands in front of her face until the dust cleared. _My goodness! What is in this thing!_ Inside the box were a relatively small diary and mysterious package wrapped in brown wrapping paper. Narcissa's curiosity got to her. She picked up the diary gently and studied the cover and appearance.

She slowly traced the swirls and designs with her finger. It must have been beautiful once. A dark green velvet cover with patterns in light blue. She opened the diary and began to read. The pages were worn and yellow. The turquoise ink was clear and intact. She began to read the first entry:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_August 12, 1976  
9:25 A.M._

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow… this book is absolutely gorgeous! I can't believe Father gave it to me! He said it's an early present for getting into Slytherin House. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, even if it means leaving my sister behind. I've heard so many things about it!_

_The weather outside is marvelous. I went outside and I ran along the shoreline, and I dipped my foot in the water and it was freezing! I threw my head back laughed, I've never had so much fun before. Mother called me back for my birthday party. Ugh, my dress is black. Can you believe that! _**Black!**_ And for my birthday!_

_Although I disagree with the color, I have to admit it's quite pretty. It's a long-sleeved gown (my first gown!) that reaches the floor. The bottom of the dress is layered in silk. It's so soft and comfortable, I would would wear it day and night if I could! There's a sash and one of the house elves helps me tie it to make me seem a little thinner than I really am. _

_Everyone is going to my party. Including the Malfoys, the Lestranges, the Morrisons, the Notts, my two uncles and many more. Their children are coming too. I really hope I'll be able to get a game of "Exploding Snap." It's new you know. I bet Sirius and Regulus already have it. They always get everything before us…just because they're boys. Maybe Matthias will take me on a ride on his broomstick! That would be the best present ever, to be the first to spend quality time with our big brother!_

_Agh! Mother's getting really annoyed now, I'll be back later to write more about the party!_

Narcissa dropped the book. She recognized the handwriting. Shaking her head, she thought, "_But that can't be…she hated diary's! She always complained they were a waste of time and effort. I must be delirious. Yes, that must be it…"_ But she was itching to find out more… and to find out if this diary belonged to whom she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Same Day  
4:54 P.M._

_I'm back! Ohmygosh! It was sooo fun! Everyone was there: Sirius, Regulus, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, my sisters, Mark, Matthias, David, Amelia and all of the other children of my parent's friends. I was right. Sirius and Regulus did get to buy Exploding Snap. They brought it over for my birthday! I was so excited… it exploded in Reggie's face though… Sirius laughed at him. I don't think that was very nice, but still… it **was** very funny to see his face covered in pink glitter, purple paint, green eyeliner, orange lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and he even had a big red puffy nose (a fake one, of course)! _

_Matt _(A/N Matt is Matthias)_ explained to me later that there are such things called 'klowns' in the muggle world who go to children's parties to entertain them. I found that quite interesting…Lucius thought it was dumb. I wish I could have had a klown at my party. It would make it less formal. Argh, I hate being pureblood sometimes! Oooh! I hafta go! Mother is letting me open my presents!_

The first page ended there.

The events seemed so familiar: the eagerness, the party scene, why? Because Narcissa was **there** the day of the party.

She had found the diary of Bellatrix Black, her older sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Ta-Da! Done!

If you liked this, you might also like "In the Mind of a Death Eater." Go check my profile!

Are people allowed to live along the shoreline in England? Ech, if people don't, pretend they do, ok? Okay. I'm not sure if some of these facts are correct… just tell me what's wrong and what it should be.  
Tell me what you think of this. Please and thank you!

Please excuse this interruption. BookWormAtYourService would like you all to know that tomatoes and other various objects are NOT to be thrown at the author when on these premises. Thank you and have a nice day.


	2. Family and Friends

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

And I haven't been writing too much lately… a lot of homework, and my friend just got me addicted to a computer game… I finished this about a week ago, but I didn't get a chance to post it… SO SORRY!

Those who think this is not very Bella-like She just turned eleven… but she **will** change her mind about things as she gets older. Trust me.

Now… on with the story…

* * *

"Narcissa? Where the hell are you!" 

Lucius came home, and he was expecting Narcissa to be downstairs, with hot food ready.

"Coming!" She put the diary back into the box, and practically ran down the stairs like a twelve year old, almost tripping on her feet as she did so.

He stared at her incredulously as she huffed until she got her breath back.

"What on earth were you doing? You are covered in d… du… _-sneeze-_ dust!"

But Narcissa didn't even hear him. She strode into the kitchen, and told the house elf, Mandy, to make some chicken broth.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucius finished the soup, and he forgot all about his wife being covered from head-to-toe in soot. As he went to take a shower, he spotted Narcissa coming down from the attic, holding something small. He ignored her for he was much too tired to question, and possibly argue, with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching the library, Narcissa wondered. _What happened to Bella? I remember her as a small, happy child. Then she went to Hogwarts and changed. I should've noticed then… maybe she would have turned out differently._

August 13, 1976 

_10:32 A.M._

_I got lovely presents. Sirius got me Exploding Snap. Regulus got me candy… Chocolate Frogs to be exact. Andy got me the most gorgeous brush. Cissa got me a mirror so I could "gaze at my beauty at Hogwarts." Matt took me on a broomstick ride, but Mother found out and yelled… I mean "scolded" (since ladies don't yell) him to bring me back down to earth, claiming that it wasn't proper for a young lady to be riding a broomstick like that. Rodolphus and Rabastan and their parents gave me a set of emerald robes. And lastly, Mother and Father gave me a black owl! I've decided to call her Ocelia. I always wanted to be called that…seems so exotic and pretty at the same time. It sort of rolls off your tongue… not like Bella-trix. Ugh. Sounds clipped and hard._

_During my party, Lucius and Rodolphus were talking quietly by a tree. I was curious to see what they were talking about, so I snuck up on them from behind:_

"…I don't see why He's making you do this now!"

"Well, He needs followers, and I'd be happy to help Him."

"I think it's suicide."

"Well, you'd be doing yourself a favor if you join too."

"Are you insane! And if your parents ever catch wind of this, they will certainly not approve!" Lucius was getting panicky.

"Of course not," Rodolphus scoffed, "That's why you are keeping this conversation to ourselves… got it?"

Both of them turned around.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Rodolphus's voice was shaking slightly…

"Ermm… I was looking for Andy. Have either of you seen her?"

_They shook their heads and walked away nervously. What were they talking about that made them so fidgety when they saw me? It didn't sound like something good. I wonder if I should tell Mother or Father._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmm… I haven't exactly said anything about my family, have I? Well, I'll give you some facts about each of my siblings. There are three girls and one boy in our family:_

_ Matt's the oldest at 17. This'll be his last year at Hogwarts. Obviously, he's a Slytherin, and he's been the captain of the Quidditch team for three years now! Mother and Father are extremely proud. Unfortunately, our parents have him engaged to this pureblood girl. She's absolutely dreadful. I can't believe it! She doesn't deserve him. Anyways, his favorite color is black. Everything he owns is colored black. Even his broomstick! Mother just about fainted when she saw what he did to it… I thought it's quite artistic. I'd say he's a bit of a Goth… even though he denies it. Everyone knows that he's the favorite in the family._

_ Then, there comes Andy. She's the smartest one out of all of us, even if she "isn't as stunningly beautiful" as Mother puts it. She will be attending Hogwarts as a fifth year. I bet she's going to get at least 5 O.W.L.S. I always thought she would be in Ravenclaw, but of course, I was wrong. Slytherin. Sometimes, I get jealous of her sometimes. She loves reading and studying. Her favorite color is a sky blue. Serene and peaceful… but she has a wicked temper. Mostly, she's the calm one… a bit nerdy, but we all love her._

_ Next, comes me. Bella. I just turned eleven, and I'm so excited about school (as you've probably noticed). I'm the wild one. The one that's always wanted to be noticed, to be different. Red is my favorite color. Bright and out there. I've always wanted to go on an adventure… like Sirius (he's my cousin)… but it's improper, so for now, I'll stick to reading from adventure books. I do hope to be in Slytherin: the greatest house there is. I'm the one that drives my parents up the wall._

_ Lastly, there's Cissa (or Cissy). She's the gorgeous and "fragile" one. At ten, she's one year younger than me. Pink and green are her favorite colors. What a surprise (sarcasm). She's the one that's most Slytherin like. Sly, cunning, a bit ruthless at times, and selfish. Mother is so happy that she was able to turn **at least one** of her daughters into a lady. Cissa is the girly one. She enjoys shopping, gossiping, shopping, tea parties, and on and on. Unfortunately, she has the attention span of a fly. She harbors a secret crush on Lucius- the Malfoy heir. Personally, I think he's an arrogant fool, but he does seem to suit Cissy. Hmm… maybe they'll be betrothed._

_Matt and I are closer, and Andy and Cissa spend more time around each other than necessary. Argh… the last few paragraphs sound like biographies mixed in with my scornful comments. Whatever, at least you know what my family is sort of like._

_Oh… I forgot to mention Sirius and Regulus. You can sort of count them as my brothers… I've known since I was born._

_ Sirius is the older one. He's the prankster and troublemaker. He drives everyone crazy, but even I admit it that he's pretty talented with magic. He got his wand when he was nine, and he's been able to do simple spells… his parents get him out of trouble with the ministry. They are really influential, you know. He's the same age as Cissy… When he gets into Slytherin, he'll be the smarty-pants… but he's going to get into soo much trouble. I can't wait to see what he's going to do for his "Welcome to Hogwarts Prank" or a.k.a. WTHP._

_ Reggie is sweet, but come on. Anyone can tell he doesn't have his brother's "flair." He's just not as talented, and he is so spoiled! Gosh… he gets everything he wants because his parents think he needs things to help "develop" him. He turned eight about a month ago. I don't like him as much… I always think there's something he's hiding, or not letting out, and I'm positive he envies Sirius. How can he not?_

_Well, I suppose that just about sums up my family in a nutshell._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Coffee… now that's _one_ drink I simply adore. It's so good! I'm addicted to it._

_Okay, okay, so I lied. I don't like coffee _that_ much…I just think it makes me different from everyone else. My family likes tea, and only tea. Maybe I just like the caffeine, and the sugar high I feel. It feels very good. Can't get enough of it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Andy found me writing in this the other day, and suggested that I should give some more information about myself, so when I look back on this years later, I know how much I've changed._

**SECTION 1 YOU.**_  
+ your name: Bellatrix Black  
+ your gender: girl  
+ age: 11  
+ height: 5 feet and 3 inches  
+ hair color: black  
+ eye color: brown  
+ your location: My house  
+ fears: Death_

**SECTION 2 HAVE YOU EVER **_  
+ fallen off the bed? Yes. It really hurt. I bruised my arm.  
+ had a dream come true? Not yet… maybe in the future.  
+ done something you regret? No  
+ broken a body part? Yes, my arm… I was riding on a broomstick and I fell off._

**SECTION 3 CURRENTLY**_  
+ wearing? Black pants and an emerald t-shirt  
+ listening to? Umm… the scratching of my quill  
+ chewing? My lower lip.  
+ feeling? Anxious! I can't wait until Hogwarts!  
+ reading? What I'm writing…  
+ located? home  
+ chatting with? No one  
+ watching? Words form as I write.  
+ should REALLY be: telling Matt that Mother wants to have a chat with him._

**SECTION 4 DO YOU...**_  
+ brush your teeth? Of course. Personal hygiene.  
+ like anybody? I'd prefer not to disclose this information with you.  
+ have any piercing? My earlobes.  
+ believe in Santa Claus? Um... no._

**SECTION 5 FRIENDS**  
_+ do you hang out with the opposite gender? Yes… my brother and cousins.  
+ do you consider yourself popular? I guess… my parents are quite popular so that sort of makes me popular as well.  
+ do you trust your friends? Of course  
+ are you a good friend? I hope I am.  
+ can you keep a secret? No…_

**SECTION 6 THE LAST PERSON YOU...**_  
+ hugged? No one… we don't really hug each other in our family.  
+ yelled at? Cissy… I tripped over her pile of clothes while I was trying to get my quill.  
+ fell in love with? No one  
+ turned down? No one  
+ talked to? Mother  
+ saw? Andy- she wanted to know if I had any spare parchment I could give her.  
_**  
SECTION 7 PERSONAL **_  
+ What do you want to be when you grow up? I'm not sure yet.  
+ What was the worst day of your life? When Matt went to Hogwarts.  
+ What has been the best day of your life? Umm.. it will be when I go to Hogwarts. (Yes, I'm obsessed w/ Hogwarts)  
+ What comes first in your life? family and friends? Family.  
+ Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend/crush? No  
+ If you had an extra set of eyes were would you put them? My nose… well, that actually happened once… by accident of course!  
+ What do you usually think about before you go to bed? Nothing._

**SECTION 8 FAVORITE . . .**_  
+ Store: anything with stuff that's red.  
+ Relative: Matt  
+ Sport: Quidditch  
+ Vacation Spot: Italy!  
+ Fruit: Cherries.  
+ Candy: Chocolate frogs. I also like to collect the cards.  
+ Holiday: Halloween… I'm a witch…  
+ Day of the Week: Saturdays- Mother lets me sleep in until 8:00 A.M.  
+ Color: Red, Green, and Black  
+ Magazine: None. This should be Cissa's question  
+ Name for a Girl: Ocelia  
+ Name for a Boy: Romulus_

**SECTION 9 DO YOU . . .**_  
+ Like to give hugs – Not especially…  
+ Like to walk in the rain? Of course… but Mum never lets me.  
+ Prefer black or blue pens? I use quills.  
+ Dress up on Halloween? Yes!  
+ Have a job? No… maybe in eight years…  
+ Like to travel? Definitely!  
+ Like someone? No  
+ Sleep on your side, tummy or back? Side and back  
+ Think you're attractive? I suppose… not to be vain or anything.  
+ Ever have the falling dream? …The falling dream?  
+ Have stuffed animals? Yes. A snake by the name of Hissy.  
+ Go on vacation? Yes… quite often.  
**  
**_**SECTION 10 WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT . . .**_  
+ Abortion: excuse me!  
+ Eating Disorders: bad…  
+ Summer: too warm  
+ Tattoos: Interesting… I think Matt has one. Shh!  
+ Piercing: Okay_

**SECTION 11 THIS OR THAT**_  
+ Pierced nose or tongue? Errr… neither  
+ Be serious or funny? Funny! I grew up with Sirius, remember?  
+ Single or taken? Single  
+ Simple or Complicated? Simple  
+ Sugar or salt? Sugar! Ha.  
+ Silver or gold? Silver!  
+ Tongue or belly button ring? Umm… tongue… (Matt has one there… but it's invisible to Mother and Father)  
+ Chocolate or flowers? Chocolate!  
+ Angels or miracles? Angels… they are pretty.  
+ Color or Black-and-white photos? Black and white photos are really cool.  
+ Sunrise or sunset? Sunset… it means I can go to sleep soon!  
+ Stay up late or sleep in? Stay up late!  
+ Hot or cold? Cold…I don't enjoy warm weather.  
+ Sun or moon? Moon… it's so beautiful at night.  
+ Diamond or Ruby? Ruby… it's red!  
+ Left or Right? Left- I'm left handed.  
+ Spring or Fall? Fall  
+ Give or receive? Both  
+ Rain or snow? Snowmen and snow angels are fun to make!  
+ Happy or sad? Happy of course!  
+ Mexican or Italian food? Italian! I'm in love with Italy. _

_Wow, that took forever! I doubt I'm going to change that much over time… ugh, what a waste of time! I'm going to go yell at Andy now._  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was good remembering how her sister was before she turned to the Dark Side. Narcissa wiped away a tear. It was hard thinking about Matt after his… accident. _Is that why Bella became the way she is today?_

Narcissa had already learned so much about her sister that she never knew before. Saddened that she never really got to know her, Narcissa tucked the small book on a bookshelf, and promised she would come back to read it every day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Was that interesting enough? Gives you a little information of where she's coming from and her surroundings. Hope I didn't have too many mistakes in here. Well, hope you had fun reading it! The survey thing was to help you get to know her a little bit more. 

**Sorry this was posted incredibly late… I had Internet problems.**  
Any suggestions? Anything I need to improve in? Do any of you want to know more info on her before she goes to Hogwarts and starts "changing?" Tell me now before it's too late. Thanks!


	3. Eccentric Friends

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, do you think Sirius would have died? I think not. I **do**, however, own my own characters.

Ok, so you probably all think I died. Well, I didn't, and I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you are all smiling, and not frowning at my procrastinating personality.

* * *

A shadow snaked out of it's hiding place after Narcissa left, staring after her. It looked at the bookshelf where the diary was hidden. It didn't follow Narcissa. Instead, it picked up the book and began to read. It read up to the fifth entry, and became bored. It put the book back, and left, but not before it gave a quick glance around the library. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa came back the next day, oblivious of the shadow that was there the previous evening. She picked up where she had left off:

_August 20, 1976_

_1:27 A.M._

Life is complicated. No doubt about it… but sometimes, don't you think it's too much to handle? Right now, I absolutely hate it. Funny how I was happy a week ago (yes, it's been a week), and now I'm as depressed as I can get. Eleven year olds can fall into depression; so don't give me that "look." I hate that look. Mother gives it to me every time I tell her something, and she thinks I'm lying, or behaving badly, or both. Why can't she leave me alone, huh? WHY! Wow, that was a lot of anger… it's usually Matt to be the one exploding out of the blue. Well, we are similar…

_Yes, it's 1:30 in the morning. I can't sleep. I feel like I'm being watched. Creep, isn't it? Cissy just whimpered… I think she's having another one of her nightmares. I'm going to wake her up._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone looked in the room, Narcissa appeared to be reminiscing, but she wasn't. She was trying not to cry, stifling the sound by biting on her tongue… like she had learned to do when Draco was younger, and Lucius had had a particularly sharp tongue.

She remembered that day, that night. Her sister had tried to comfort her by rubbing her back, and holding her close... but not anymore. Bella now looked at her with disdain whenever she cried. Crying was tantamount to weakness, and weakness meant remorse. Death Eaters were not allowed to show remorse, for it sometimes meant death. The Dark Lord did not like any signs of weakness, or emotion, for that matter.

"Mistress? It's time to go to the train station... Master Draco will be waiting," Mandy stated.

"Yes, yes, of course Mandy. In a moment, if you please," was Narcissa's cool reply. She wanted to finish the entry before she went to get Draco from Platform 9 and ¾.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She went back to sleep. She was having the nightmare. You know, the one that's about dying? Everyone in this house seems to be afraid of something… odd. Well, most of us, anyway. _

_Matt: The hates color pink. He claims it blinds him. Honestly, he overreacts._

_Andy: She hates people who are judgmental. Especially if they judge her. They find out quickly that she can be quite scary and frightening… serves them right._

_Me: The dark. I know, I know, someone my age should have gotten over it, but still… at night, I hear things, whispers and chants. It's freaky._

_Cissy: She doesn't want to die. She's afraid that if she dies, her porcelain-like skin will burn off in Hell. Seriously though, who ever said she was going to Hell?_

_Sirius: He despises fuzzy things. Like he once took Reggie's fuzzy bear and gouged it with a knife. His excuse: The bear was staring at him murderously; it had to be killed. Sirius is one strange fellow._

_Reggie: He hates people who are stronger and better than he is… which is almost everyone._

_You see? My entire family consists of dysfunctional (I learned that word from Andy) beings. Wow, that sentence was quite "sophisticated." There I go again! Andy is rubbing off on me. Someone's coming up the stairs. I have to go. If a grown-up catches me up this late… I'll be in some major trouble._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked up at the clock, and spluttered. She was late. Narcissa raced downstairs to see Mandy holding Floo powder in her hand, waiting for her Mistress.

Narcissa threw the powder into the fireplace, and spoke clearly, "King's Cross, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," and with a crack and green smoke, Narcissa found herself staring at an emptying platform.

"You're late."

Narcissa turned to find herself staring into the steely gray eyes of her son, who was fuming with anger.

"I… I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I didn't mean for you to wait so long…" she trailed off, and hoped Draco would stop glowering.

He stopped glaring daggers at her to consider her apology, "What kept you anyway? I've been waiting for at least fifteen minutes. Even Crabbe and Goyle have gone!"

"Oh, stop complaining," she was starting to get annoyed, "I'm here, now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever."

"Don't say that word."

"What word?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever what? What's the word?"

"WHATEVER!"

"Huh… Why are you so pissed? Is it that time of the month?"

She was now glaring so hatefully towards Draco, that if looks could kill, he would have been died at least seven times. Clearly, he misunderstood Narcissa's "whatever" to mean "nevermind," and the both of them were becoming quite frustrated and flustered…

"THE WORD IS WHATEVER!" she finally screeched, drawing the attention of the little people that was still at the train station.

"Oh. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to start spitting poison at her son, but she thought for a second, and closed her mouth. Finishing their bicker, Narcissa apparated the both of them home, deciding that it was more efficient than Flooing. Draco stormed off to his room, leaving Narcissa alone. She took this opportunity to catch up on some reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_August 22, 1976_

_4:32 P.M._

_Father seems a bit jittery lately. He jumps at the smallest of noises, and becomes extremely angry with us for nothing in particular. Is something wrong at work? Or is he just being… I dunno, weird._

_Travis came over today. He's one of my best friends, and he's the heir to the Zabini fortune! But, of course, everyone thinks he's way more proper than I am. They don't and/or can't understand why he befriended me. He told me that he liked the way I think and how I was different from everyone else he knew, and, he mentioned that I wasn't a "stuck-up jerk like the rest of them." Well, I bet you want to know what he looks like, right? He has blue hair (dyed). It's naturally a little spiky and messy, but I think it looks cool. I forgot what his hair color was. I think it was brown. He's changed it too many times. He has the most gorgeous green eyes that turn blue when he feels extremely angry or happy. He's about a week older than me, which makes him eleven, and…_

_OOOOHH… CISSY WAS READING OVER MY SHOULDER. I hate it when she does that, and she just _giggled._ I absolutely hate people who giggle. Ugh._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa chuckled. She remembered that day. Bella had chased her around the entire house (their parents weren't home, Matt was supposed to be "baby-sitting") screaming, "WHY YOU LITTLE BEAST!" And Narcissa had enjoyed taunting Bella by singing, "Bella and Trav, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Bella with a baby carriage!" Then, Bella had promptly tackled her. Oh, how red Bella had turned when Travis coughed a small cough from behind, and was watching them with much interest and amusement in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh… my… goodness! I can't believe… what… I'm so embarrassed! Oh, but I _will _get my revenge on Cissy, if it's the last thing I do! Huh, maybe Marissa and I can set her straight with some pudding._

_Marissa, or Mary as we like to call her, is one of the smartest people I know (including Andy, which is saying a lot), but she's also one of the slyest, and doesn't always use her smarts for the "right things." She's my other best friend. Ok, so she's not as attractive and stunning as Travis (Cissy just giggled _again!_), but she's pretty in her own way. Classy is a better word to describe her. She wears long, flowing, bold- colored skirts and loose, long-sleeved shirts that are always unique. Her mother buys her clothes, and she destroys, or "tweaks" them a bit. She makes her clothes one of a kind, and she likes the strange looks people give her. She has long, auburn hair that's layered. It flows down her back in waves like a waterfall. It's so soft and pretty, that I want to pet it. Her honey-colored eyes are always shining with mischief, and for some reason, she hates Cissy. Well, hate is a rather strong word. It's more of a dislike. Marie hates girly girls, and the color pink… like Matt. Weird._

_She's the ultimate prankster, sort of like Sirius, except she thinks all her plans through thoroughly, and she rarely gets caught. When she does, she gives the adult her puppy look, and it _always_, and I mean always wins them over. How does she do it? I have no idea._

_Did I mention that she's Trav's twin? Fraternal, of course, but they have almost nothing in common. She's always happy and carefree, while Travis is more serious and thoughtful. I love them both._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa scoffed. She hadn't like Marie very much, either.

Travis… he was always so sweet and sarcastic with an unusually sharp tongue. Of course, the Dark Lord did not like to be taunted, and so, Travis was silenced… for all of eternity.

That was also the last time Bella cried. The last time she shed her tears for someone she cared about. The final time she let her emotions control her… but never again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Narcissa leave the room, it shot out of its hiding place out into the dark room. It snatched the aging book from the shelf, and jumped out the open window. The shadow had disappeared before it hit the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I haven't been posting me a lot. I have a lot of stuff to do for home and school. Yeah, that was a lame excuse, but it's the TRUTH, so THERE! Hahaha! -chokes- 

Well, that was corny. And cheesy.

But I hope you liked the chapter.

Feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Where in the World?

**Disclaimer: Ok, I admit it! I own Harry Potter. **In my fantasy world, of course.

Remember:

_Italics_ -Bella's diary

Normal -conversations (flashbacks) from the diary and the "real" world (Narcissa)

**Bold **- somewhere else in a different place

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**She ran threw the field feeling the grass brush against her ankles and legs. She threw her head back and laughed, her shiny blonde hair flying all over the place. Suddenly, she turned around and yelled out.**

"**Madison, get over here! Come on! You know you want to play tag with me!"**

**A shy girl sat at the base of a maple tree with her legs drawn up in front of her. She shook her head gently. She did not want to play. All she wanted was to be left alone.**

"**No Alexis…I'm not in the mood for playing right now. Maybe later."**

**Alexis stopped twirling in the wind. She stared at her friend. Her eyes hardened. She felt the unwanted anger rising within her. Why was Madison always like this?**

**She called out vehemently, "Madison Richardson. If you don't get up this instant I'll come over there and drag you up by your hair!"**

**Fiery brown met icy blue-green. They stared at each other until Madison's eyes looked away, ashamed.**

"**All right, all right, I'm coming." Reluctantly, she stood up, brushing off the dead leaves and dirt that clung to her skirt.**

**Alexis clapped her hands in victory, her anger quickly evaporating. She was never one to be angry at someone for too long. "Yay! Now, I'll be It, and I'll chase you. Ready? RUN!"**

**The two young girls ran around and around the meadow as fast as they could (which wasn't very fast considering that they were in skirts), cheeks flushed with excitement, leaving the world behind as they entered their own fantasy world. Forgetting their problems, putting every worry behind them, they chased each other for what seemed like ages until the both of them could run no longer. They sat down to rest, simply happy to be with their best friend.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa was frantic. She couldn't find the diary anywhere… she'd searched the entire ground floor and was now tearing apart Draco's room while he stared in horror.

"Mum! What the hell!" he yelled (or whined like a spoiled brat).

"Did you happen to take an old book off a shelf that had blue swirls on it? It was in the library and now I can't find it. Where the heck could it have gone? Do you think your father has it? Well, I can't ask him anyways. He's at the Ministry. Where has it gone? Maybe Mandy ha…"

Draco slapped his hand over her mouth to stop her muttering.

"Firstly, no. I do not have some silly stupid book of yours. Secondly, it's probably where you left it. Thirdly, father can't possibly have it because he never goes into the library. Fourthly, Mandy doesn't go into the library either, and what would she want with a book? She can't read. Fifthly (is that even a word?), why do you care about some moldy old book? And lastly, STOP TEARING MY ROOM APART, YOU OLD HAG!"

Narcissa huffed.

"Well, if you're going to speak to your mother like that, young man, then you should clean this mess up by yourself. With no magic, and with no help from the house elves."

She strode out of the room with Draco's wand in hand, leaving him gaping at the remains of his tattered room. Narcissa was determined to find the book. Even if it meant storming into the Ministry to ask her husband.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Ouch! You're pulling to tight!" Madison cried out.**

"**Sorry, sorry, but you need to brush your hair more often! It's all tangled and… UGH! THERE'S A BUG IN YOUR HAIR!"**

**Madison shot up from her spot, screaming, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Where is it? Get it off of me! Nasty, creepy crawling creatur--" She turned around to see Alexis on the ground in peals of laughter.**

"**HA HA HA HA HA! I can't believe you fell for that! You should have seen the look on your face!" Alexis managed to breathe out.**

"**I don't see what's so funny. Now you have to restart braiding my hair again. AND, who knows, I might slip something into your bed one night."**

**Alexis stopped giggling immediately. "You wouldn't dare."**

"**Try me," was the curt reply.**

"**Fine." Alexis got up. "Fine," she repeated. **

"**I thought so," she smirked. "Do you still want to braid my hair?"**

**Alexis thought for a moment. She was a little annoyed at Madison for "threatening" her, but Madison was letting her braid her hair. Which was a rare occurrence. **

"**Ok," she nodded, "but I'm going to try a French braid, so don't get made at me if it turns out funny looking."**

"**Don't worry. I won't get mad. I'll just refuse to braid my hair for the rest of my life. I'll tell everyone that you've scarred me for life."**

**Alexis rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic and sit down."**

**Grumbling, Madison complied, and sat down on a rock near a small brook. She watched the water for a moment before asking, "Do you hate me?"**

**Startled by the question, Alexis pulled harder on the strand of dark hair then she intended. "What! Why do you ask that? Do you think I hate you?"**

"**Agh! Don't pull so hard. I was just wondering. I know how I can be sometimes. I just hope you didn't take things personally," Madison replied quietly. She continued to stare at the water.**

**Following her gaze, Alexis surveyed the water. "I don't take things personally. Don't worry. I know you don't mean everything you say. It's always the anger talking." She sighed gently, and continued, "I know all of this, but your dad doesn't always understand. He's always away on business trips, and since… well, you know, he's been trying really, really hard, and you're always pushing him away. I don't know if you know, but it hurts him. A lot."**

**Madison snorted, and hissed, "What would you know? You're a little princess with your whole family there to protect you. You always see things from your point of view. Why can't you see it from my perspective? Why can't you understand!" She started laughing an empty laugh. "You don't know how I feel. You know nothing, so stop lecturing me about my life. It's mine, and I want you to BUTT. OUT!"**

**Alexis stopped braiding her hair altogether. She was shocked. Madison had never spoke at her like that. Sure, there was the occasional outburst, but she'd never said anything that hurt so much.**

"**Fine. If that's what you really think of me, then I'll get out of your life, but don't come crawling back to me if when you need a friend." She got up, and walked towards the trees. Madison watched, and waited for her friend to stop. Alexis kept walking, never once looking back.**

'**Wait, is she really going into the woods? There are all sorts of things in there. The adults had always told us to stay away from there. What the heck does she think she's doing? Well, if she thinks I'm going to run after her…'**

"**Alexis! Wait! You can't go in there! We both know that. It's forbidden!"**

"**So you suddenly care, do you?" Alexis called out from ahead, still walking into the trees. Suddenly, she was out of sight. The trees obscured Madison's view of her friend. No noises came from the forest. It was silent.**

**Madison started panicking. She didn't know what to do. Surely Alexis would have realized that she was sorry… right? Of course, but where was she? A shrill scream tore Madison from her thoughts. Birds flew away from the woods. Something was wrong. On instinct, she ran. Not homeward, but towards the heart of the forest.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he? Where is my husband!" Narcissa had stormed into the Ministry only a few minutes before, and had demanded to know where Lucius was.

The unfortunate man she had asked was now supporting a bruised eye (which was quickly becoming a nasty shade of purple and blue). He stuttered, "I…in there, i… in th… there..." and pointed to a door to their left. He quickly hurried away, not wanting to be there when Narcissa found Lucius. He shuddered at the thought.

The door banged open with such force that the glass of a picture shattered. People ducked. Some drew their wands, and then quickly lowered them when they saw Narcissa with fire in her eyes. The ministry members ran and took cover under the meeting table. Lucius was left standing in the middle of the room, unable to move or speak.

Finally regaining his senses after a minute, he said harshly, "What the hell are you doing here woman? Do you think you can just barge in on any of my important meetings any time you like?"

Narcissa snorted. "You're beside yourself Lucius. I only want to know what you did to my book."

"I am **not** beside myself, woman. And what book…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Have you gone mad!" Lucius was becoming hysterical (haha… that would be cool). His meeting went horribly, his wife just stormed into Ministry, his reputation was basically ruined, and his wife was a mad woman. That was just too much for a man to handle. Lucius flew out the door, wanting to get away from anything and everything.

Ministry members were now timidly trying to get past Narcissa, not wanting to get hurt. She gave them a look, and with a squeak, they all ran back under the table. She smiled a satisfied smile. Her day was going by pretty well. She had managed to punish Draco, scare off her husband, and almost kill Ministry members with her attitude. Oh, this was paradise. Now if only she could find that book…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She snorted in disgust. Why was Narcissa reading this? It was full of shit from her childhood. Happy memories and things like that. Well, there was nothing really interesting in it. Maybe she should give it back…

"DAMN IT!" she screamed, throwing the book across the room where it skidded to a halt a few moments later.

Bellatrix stared at the little diary before her, and sneered. She had been so naïve back then… but there were things in that book that were quite personal. She walked towards it and picked it up, quickly flipping through. She tore out pages that were not meant to be read. If her sister wanted to read it so bad, she was going to let her. Bellatrix had always wanted to make her little sister happy. With a defeated sigh, Bellatrix apparated away to the Malfoy Manor. She was sure that Narcissa was tearing it apart in search of the book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco could not believe how his mother could make such a mess with her bare hands. His mattress was tipped off the side of the bed, and his blankets and pillows were on the floor. Some of the stuffing had come out of the rips made from the knife that was lying near his foot. His books and magazines were scattered on the once clean, black-carpeted floor. Pieces of paper were everywhere. Seriously, where did all that paper come from? He glanced around. His eyes landed on what seemed like a collection of books. 'Oh, my diaries,' he thought. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd just figured out.

Narcissa had tore out almost every page in his collection of 12 diaries, starting from the one that was written when he was 5 (Malfoys learned to express themselves very early on in life) to his most recent events. He stared in horror. He had no wand to repair them with. He made himself look away.

His desk was overturned, lying in its side with the drawers pulled out. Quills and little trinkets littered the floor around it. His closet was open, and he made his way over and peered inside. His clothes were strewn about. Jackets were on the floor, shirts on his shoes, his shoes on the upper shelves, his pants were burnt, and his robes… he turned around. His robes were on the other side of his room… in ashes. 'Wow, mum's really scary when she's pissed.'

He walked into the bathroom and yelled ('men' don't scream; they only know how to yell). He hurried over to the cabinet over the sink and wailed in despair. His mom had emptied out all his containers of hair gel… like that's where someone could hide a damn book. He sniffled. 'I will not cry. I will not cry. Oh, who am I kidding!' He threw his arms up and began crying, tears streaming down his face. He slapped himself mentally. 'Get a grip of yourself Draco! You can always buy more hair gel. After all, you **are** rich... and handsome. You're family's loaded, and you're extremely talented and gifted. Wait, did I mention I was filthy rich? ' He smirked. He was just so good at being vain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Working on chapter five… so keep hoping it'll be up soon, ok? Okay.

For Clarification: The second bold part takes place about 2 years after the first one.

Sneak peak:  
"**_Black bottomless orbs peered at her through the foggy red haze."_**  
"_Satisfied with his reply, Bella left with a pop."_


End file.
